


Late Nights

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Late Nights

Tyler sighed, leaning back in his office chair and dragging a hand across his face. He could still feel the throbbing of the bass from the party that had just recently ended, courtesy of Evan. He’d definitely had one or six too many but with Evan and Syndicate downing shot after shot like it was water, Tyler knew he wouldn’t be outdone by those midgets. He could only assume that he was still drunk because his head didn’t hurt yet, and everything still felt fuzzy.

But God damn it was his dick hard, and he figured some one night stand was the best option. Tyler fumbles to get his phone out, slamming what he hoped was the right number he’d gotten from some girl earlier that night. Knowing he was much too drunk to come up with anything remotely smooth, he decided to be blunt and texts a simple ‘let’s fuck’ to a girl he couldn’t remember the name of. After a couple of minutes he got a rather confused message from Craig, 'Uhh, Tyler? Are you serious about this, or..?’ and he couldn’t help but be curious about what Craig wanted now.

Clicking on the message, he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting Craig to have been confused about but as soon as he saw it he nearly dropped his phone. “Oh shit, fuck I did NOT mean to send that to him,” Tyler hissed to himself, staring at his phone with some mix of regret and horror. “What does he mean, am I serious? Is he actually up for this…?” Tyler mumbles aloud, deciding to ask the man.

He could picture the blush on Craig’s face which was undoubtedly mirrored on his own when he read the reply. 'if you’re down, then…yeah.’ and Tyler broke into a grin. He replied back a simple, short confirmation then tossed his phone away, setting it to charge and getting as ready as he could since Craig didn’t live that far away. He’d just finished setting the dog out when there was a knock at the door, causing him to slam the back door and nearly trip over the damn rug he’d bought ages ago.

Craig looked so tiny and uncomfortable standing on his porch that he couldn’t help but grin at him before he let him in, shutting the door behind him. He was trembling ever so slightly, like he was sincerely nervous. But the alcohol burning it’s way through Tyler’s blood had him bolder than anything, so Craig barely got a few steps inside before Tyler had him slammed against the wall, tongue caressing Craig’s neck and earning the sexiest, neediest whimpers from him. “G-god, Tyler, couldn’t even wait till we got into the actual fucking house?” Craig pants out, face breaking into a grim when he hears Tyler grunt out a simple,“Shut up,” in response.

Craig shakes his head, more than ready to tease Tyler about his choice. “How classy,” he hums, smirk fading when Tyler thrust his hips against Craig’s and sparked a familiar, burning need in the pit of his stomach. Tyler grinned when his hum faded into a moan, meaning he’d succeeded in shutting up Craig. “God, that’s the best way to shut you up,” he mumbles against Craig’s neck, gently biting down and earning a quiet gasp.

Craig flashed a grin when he suddenly found a new way to tease Tyler, getting twice as much fun out of it this time. “So, does this mean you’re gay?” He asks, question fading off at the end when Tyler slammed his hips forcefully into Craig’s at the question. “I’m not the one pinned against a wall getting dick,” he glares up at Craig, letting one hand slip under his shirt. “I’m not the one pinning another guy against a wall GIVING dick,” Craig pants out, biting back a moan.

Tyler shoots him a look, hands dropping down to Craig’s pants zipper. “If you want me to stop, I can,” he taunts, feeling Craig’s hard dick under his hand. “Please don’t,” he whimpers in response, one arm thrown around Tyler’s neck and the other halfway down his chest, shirt long since forgotten about. Tyler doesn’t bother looking up, just mumbles,“Alright,” and rids Craig of his pants with practiced ease.

Now that Craig was standing on his own, Tyler seemed to reevaluate his plan. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” He asked, voice hesitant and soft as his hand found Craig’s cheek and cradled his face lovingly. In retaliation to the sudden show of love, Craig leans closer and whispers,“Fuck me on the couch, you know I love it dirty,” before pressing his lips against Tyler’s.

The moan he receives is abrupt and cut off by Craig’s tongue taking its place in Tyler’s throat, but it still sends a rush through his bones knowing he’d managed to elicit such a response. Tyler pauses just beside the couch, pulling away to take his pants off and quietly murmur,“Jesus fuck, Craig,” before getting pinned to the couch when Craig straddled his waist. Tyler says nothing, simply watches Craig’s every move, hands resting on his hips as Craig leans in and kisses his neck.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get enough of Tyler moaning, because God was it hot. He felt Tyler craning his neck, hands tightening around his waist at the feel of a tongue over his neck. He was more than happy to have the upper hand, but he was so blinded by Tyler’s moans that he didn’t see the hand slip into his boxers and he detached himself from Tyler’s neck in seconds to let out a loud moan. “Y-you fuck,” Craig whines out between moans, and Tyler knows he’s won their little war. For now.

His mind had totally melted, aside from two different phrases that it ran on repeat: 'Never stop’ and the much less needy,'I must get payback’. On which he was totally stumped, as he had no idea how to one up Tyler’s soft, gentle hands that seemed to know exactly how to break him and mold him together again. Until one thing finally did come to mind, and he broke into a grin that Tyler immediately knew he loved as much as he hated. Because sure, it meant more pleasure but it meant Craig was going to do something and Tyler wouldn’t be outdone. Not tonight.

He was so fixed on the look in his eyes that he almost didn’t notice Craig slowly move away, crawling into the floor and Tyler knew what he was going for, which meant Tyler was going to melt at his touch and give Craig the upper hand. But fuck, his tongue was so warm and nice and inviting and when did his hand get in Craig’s hair and God was it hard not to start fucking Craig’s mouth. “Aah, God, Craig,” he heard himself moan, clenching his fist in Craig’s hair. “F-fuck, ah, that..that’s enough,” he mumbled after a few seconds, not sure how much longer he would’ve lasted.

Craig stood back up with a bragging smirk on his face that Tyler was determined to get off, reaching up and easily pulling Craig down onto his dick and loving the abrupt half moan half scream he received. “Fuck, I’ve pictured this for so long,” he mumbles, burying his lips into Craig’s skin. Craig tilts his head back, Tyler’s words barely reaching his ears. “You feel even better than I thought you would,” he mumbles, thrusting into him before he could come up with some cocky response.

His breath hitched immediately, moans spilling forth faster than the pants that dared leave his mouth when Tyler paused for a second. “D-don’t stop,” Craig managed to whine out as soon as Tyler had stopped, burning with rage at the grin he received. He paused his efforts, hands resting easily on Craig’s hips as though he were taking a break and Craig burned with desire. “T-Tyler, please,” he practically moaned out, feeling him harden ever so slightly at the way he’d whimpered his name. “Just fuck me,” he mumbled, leaning down to press his lips against Tyler’s neck when the man suddenly thrust into him.

Tyler’s hands kept tightening around Craig’s waist, thrusting harder and faster to avoid his oncoming orgasm. He knew Craig was just as close, judging by his moans. 'So why not help him out a little?’ A tiny voice spoke from the back of his mind that he grinned at. Craig’s loud moan was music to his ears as his hand wrapped around Craig’s dick, gently and slowly stroking along his length and thrusting into him until he came with a loud, near screaming moan of Tyler’s name that pushed him over the edge as he came, Craig’s name leaving his lips at an unexpectedly lower volume.

Craig woke up a lot warmer than he usually did, not that he minded having such a comfortable pillow and a warm, white comforter. But he didn’t remember the stripes…weird. His bed didn’t have stripes. He almost jolted up, but a firm pair of arms tightened around him as soon as he moved. 'Fuck. I slept with Tyler.’ A million things raced through Craig’s mind all at once, flitting from terror to ecstatic happiness in seconds. All his thoughts were washed away, however, when Tyler pulled Craig against his chest and kissed his neck, mumbling about staying here with him for just a bit longer. He could’ve sworn his heart melted at the sleepy, loving tone in Tyler’s voice.


End file.
